


Сказ о спокойствии и смирении

by BellJorg



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Feelings, Hanahaki Disease, Soulmates, повседневный ангст, русреал, рутина
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2020-06-24 19:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19729954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellJorg/pseuds/BellJorg
Summary: Дневник Бэлль, меланхолично рассуждающей о своих глупых соулмейтах и своей нелепой жизни.





	1. 19.03—08.04.19

**Author's Note:**

> я начала писать это, потому что мне стало более одиноко, чем обычно. и я, эм, хотела как-то сделать себе чуть лучше, так что взяла за основу свою персонажку из черновой фэндомной работы, перенесла её в русреал и… пошло-поехало, и вот я здесь.  
> на изысканный сюжет не претендую, потому что его нет. это просто дневник (его оформление хромает, извините), в котором девушка изливает свои чувства и мысли.
> 
> здесь у человека может быть несколько соулмейтов + одностороння связь. у каждого соулмейта свой запах-ассоциация. ханахаки есть у соулмейтов с односторонней связью, проявляется как цветы в лёгких и как живая "татуировка" на теле.
> 
> миник, который я (помоги мне господи) завершу.

**19.03.19**

  
_9:36 утра_  
  
Я проснулась два с лишним часа назад. Я лежала и думала, что вставать всё равно придётся. Проверила ферму, чекнула твиттер. Мать распечатала необходимые для меня бланки, которые надо раскладывать рядом со своими вещами на экзамене. Честно сказать, я даже в туалет вставать не хочу, но тут деваться некуда. Я же отложила всё на последний день, экзамен завтра. Нужно вставать и делать дела.  
  
Нет у меня никаких дел. И ничего мне не нужно. ~~Если только~~  
  
За спиной послышался «дзыньк»: мать пишет, что в её районе временами идёт дождь. Придётся засунуть в рюкзак тяжелый зонт, и я уже представила, как он будет оттягивать плечи. Мне всё ещё нужно встать. И, конечно же, в этот момент я услышала, как дождь мелкой крошкой забарабанил по подоконнику. В обычный день я бы приняла это за знак, что лучше никуда не идти. Сейчас же мне придётся мокнуть и идти, идти и мокнуть. Пока я доеду до дома маман, пройдёт часа два: автобус, три ветки метро, пешая ходьба. Мне отчего-то стало смешно, и даже за сотню франков я бы не объяснила, почему.  
  
Коты напряжённо следили, как я шевелюсь на кровати и барахтаюсь в коротком пледу, стараясь обернуться коконом (и, может быть, расцвести). Коты хотели есть (а кто и попить из-под крана, а кому корыто почистить, кто просто за компанию), пока я боролась с собой, пледом и мыслями, грозящими стать материальными. Глаза чесались, зрение не фокусировалось. Я промахивалась по клавишам, хоть и печатала уже десять с лишним лет. Я писательница, я уверенная пользовательница пк, но печатать так и не научилась. Стыдно, так-то.  
  
Колонка закрывает значительную часть монитора, но я не могу подвинуть её уже две недели, так и терпя неудобства. Может, подвину потом. Может, смирюсь. Я печатала практически наугад и понимала, что где-то да ошибаюсь. Ненавижу опечатки.  
  


***

  
_11:41_  
  
В д _у_ ше мне легче не стало. Я проторчала там час, ни о чём даже не думая. На улице штормит, мне необходимо ехать, а я так устала. Я слишком часто устаю. ~~Мне плохо~~  
  
За окном ливень, мои волосы мокрые, а из одежды на мне только трусы. Я должна ехать. ~~Я никому ничего не должна.~~  
  


***

  
_13:40_  
  
В метро у меня разболелась голова. Меня часто стала одолевать мигрень за последние пару лет. В наушниках не слышно, как диктуются станции, но в момент, когда и трек кончился и поезд остановился, я услышала смазанное «станция Авиамоторная». Шнур зарядки того гляди разорвётся и провода оголятся. Иногда такие мелочи выбешивают посильнее, чем чужая тупость. Тупость можно из человека выбить. Провод же придётся покупать. Кулаки есть, а денег нет. Отвратительно.  
  
— Что, неужели никто из вас не хочет жить вечно и править этим миром?  
  
Ни в этой реальности, если только. Кто захочет разбираться с проблемами умирающей планеты, покажите мне этого человека, и я пожму ему руку. Может, и в щёки поцелую. Такого хотеть — многого стоит.  
  
О, скоро переход на другую ветку. Ненавижу, ~~блять~~ , переходы.  
  


***

  
_14:04_  
  
Когда ты не обрастаешь знакомыми, как прыщами в подростковые годы, жить становится легче. Спокойнее. Безопаснее.  
  


***

  
_16:58_  
  
У матери слишком напряжно. Да, есть скромные плюсы: тебе могут приготовить поесть, твои вещи постирают, не нужно думать, чем ты будешь питаться в очередной раз. Но есть и разговоры, мозговыносящее общение, громкая сестра. В своей квартире я хозяйка — положения, ситуации, площади. Мои правила. Моя жизнь.  
  
В доме моей матери не пахнет жаренными каштанами. Больше нет.  
  


***

  
_17:35_  
  
В метро много разных людей: стиль, национальность, ориентация, мировоззрение, моральные устои, болезни, опыт, счастливые и горестные моменты в жизни. Но все такие одинаковые. Одинаковые.  
  
Дети бегут от своих родителей. Мои мать и отец сошлись так быстро лишь благодаря тому, что матеря пилили их, а отцы контролировали. Подумаешь, объятья с запахом рыбы и поцелуи со вкусом горчицы. Просто мои предки ненавидели контроль. Я его презираю.  
  
  
  


**20.03.19**

  
_13:10_  
  
Это было бессмысленно. ~~Зачем я вообще попыталась что-то исправить, это же~~  
  
  
  


**03.04.19**

  
  
Когда я, наконец, доезжаю до своей станции, из поезда выходит не больше десяти человек. Холодный ветер проходится по моей спине, вызывая табун мерзких мурашек. В метро сыро, малолюдно и очень серо. Мне, кажется, совсем нечем дышать.  
  
Сегодня мне снились расписные стеклянные тарелки, перезвон крошившихся в руках колокольчиков и аромат запечённой в духовке курицы.  
  


***

  
  
_[Страница исчеркана ручкой, разобрать что-либо, кроме частого повторения слова "прости", не представляется возможным. Края страницы намокли, уголки измяты, чернила размазались]._  
  
  
  


**08.04.19**

  
  
Кто-то непревзойдённо умный сказал, что в толпе познаётся истинное безграничное безумие. Честно, не знаю, кто мог такое ляпнуть, ведь эти слова я буквально только что вытащила из своей головы. Ты либо наглый и живой, либо покладистый и мертвый. Дрожь охватила меня от локтей и до самых щёк, колюче очертив скулы. Напряглась челюсть. Зачесалось нёбо. Гуляющий по вагонам ветер ласково прошёлся по моим открытым щиколоткам, послав мурашки к коленям. Меня брал — отчасти — озноб. Отчасти — собственное бессилие. Смирение прокатилось по горлу и вышло на выдохе. Не исчезло совсем, но поубавилось…  
  
_[запись обрывается, но в конце страницы можно заметить криво нарисованного Билла Сайфера с тросточкой в одной руке и топором в другой, пытающегося убить инопланетную жижу с десятком глаз]._


	2. 15.04—04.05.19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> чей-то дневник вести однозначно сложнее, чем собственный.

**15.04.19**

  
  
Чутьё подсказывает «это смешно» и забавно скалится в попытке напугать. Мне кажется это нелепым и слегка наивным. Я никому не доверяю, знаешь ли, особенно себе. Не доверяю, но верю посетившему меня в ночь смазанному предчувствию, злым слезам и гудящей по утру голове. Меня будто оглушает.  
  
I’ll be good, buddy.  
  
У нелюбимой мною эпохи гуманизма в любимчиках ренессанс и Медичи. Звучные имена и звонкие проклятья. Длинные улочки. Горячий взгляд и горящие города. Запах выпечки и испражнений. Вялая походка. С в о б о д а, обрамляющая кандалами запястья.  
  
Эхом проносится «станция Авиамоторная». Забавнейшее из совпадений, что в себя я прихожу на половине пути до перехода на другую ветку. Щёки горят, коленки вибрируют. У меня паническая атака, морозящая конечности. Казалось бы, как мало нужно человеке для того, чтобы стать никем. Стать _ничем_.   
  
Гадкий привкус преследует меня даже во сне. Выключенный будильник будит раньше нужного. Немеют пальцы рук. К «Третьяковской» ты стараешься ожить.   
  
Я проёбываюсь с переходами. Наворачиваю круги, бегая по лестницам. Спотыкаюсь, карябаю костяшки, отбиваю большой палец на левой ноге. Или правой. Я не различаю их, извини. В поезде, найдя отражение себя, я замечаю покрасневшие нос и глаза. Девушка с острыми скулами и короткой показательно неаккуратной стрижкой следит за мной взглядом, вынуждая вглядываться в собственное лицо. Что-то не так. Когда я выхожу из квартиры, со мной _постоянно_ что-то _не так_. Женщина в забавной шапке провожает меня до дверей. Это уже даже не смешно.

***

  
  
Ветер треплет волосы, и они лезут в глаза. В метро чуть меньше народу, чем три часа назад. У меня получается вздохнуть.  
  
«Станция Авиамоторная»  
  
«Станция Авиамоторная»  
  
  
«Станция Авиамоторная»  
  
  
Когда двери автобуса открываются за пять остановок до моего дома, я моргаю и вижу зелёную сочную траву.  
  
Кажется, наступила весна.   
  
  
Мне исполняется двадцать через три долгих дня.  
  


**20.04.19**

  
  
Жар проходится по спине мокрой волной. Смрад стоит невозможный, тухлый тяжелый воздух забивается в лёгкие и больше не выходит. Эти богомерзкие розы повсюду.  
  
  
_[Половина страницы зачёркнута, поверх неразборчивых записей повторяется слово "война", написанное текстовыделителем на хирагане. В самом низу мелкими печатными буквами приведён список продуктов:_  
\- хлеб  
\- энергетики  
\- порошок  
\- прокладки  
\- хрень для окон?  
\- ??таблетки  
\- сралка  
_Под конец списка чернила еле заметны._  
На новой странице карандашом написано «КУПИ ЧЁРТОВЫ РУЧКИ»].  
  


**30.04.18**

  
  
Мне, казалось бы, недавно было двенадцать. Я улыбалась, размахивая огромной корягой, и звала себя Богиней. Мои знакомые смеялись и принимали правила новой игры на ближайший месяц, где моё прозвище — святотатство, а все мои истории — ложь.  
  
Слишком много историй для такой маленькой человеки.  
  
В один момент я превратилась в лгунью, потому что рассказывать стало нечего. Правда кончилась. Но страшнее всего знать, что этого не происходило. Этого никогда не было: всё только в моей голове. Я будто жила в мире, который никто не видел. Место для избранных. Для особенных. Особенных.  
  
Детство запомнилось стоящим в носу запахом черёмухи и бесконечной аллергией. У бабушки морщинистые руки, капелька терпения в прищуренных глазах и строгость, пропитавшая осанку. От лучшей подруги едва уловимо пахло ладаном. Родители никогда не водили её в церковь, так получилось, а мне просто не повезло. Так бывает. Мама не понимала, почему я считала себя несчастным ребёнком. Я слишком рано научилась молчать.  
  


**03.05.19**

  
  
~~_16:…_~~  
  
Это было состояние, когда я могла не заметить несущуюся на меня фуру, смотря на неё в упор. В голове помутилось. В этот солнечный день округу для меня заволокло туманом, а краски мира поблекли, оставляя после себя лишь тусклое, с отсутствующими гранями нечто, сливающееся с горизонтом. Запахов не было, и это _пугало_. Они всегда были, запахи эти, пропитывали одежду, волосы, кожу, оставались тягучим тянущимся шлейфом, той самой тропой судьбы, по которой люди бежали, сбивая ноги, лишь бы прикоснуться к своим избранным, — богинями, наверное, — потерянным частицам себя.  
  
Многие с ума сходили, когда такой родной, пропитавший всю их жизнь запах, исчезал. Значит, разошлись дороги. Значит, больше не встретятся. Значит, — возможно — умер. Возможно — сожрала болезнь.  
  
Ничего страшнее болезни и не было. Это груз, ложащийся на сердце. Непреднамеренное убийство. Удивительно, что за это ещё не сажали. ~~Только в редких случаях.~~  
  
Подобное лечилось дорого. И долго. И очень больно, что уж там. Умирать из-за чувств к кому-то — чертовски болезненно. «Любите друг друга!», — повторяли вышестоящие лица. Но вот только люди дохли пачками, превращаясь в кустарники. В Леса Смерти приходили умирать всё больше отчаявшихся. И оставались там, вечно молодые. Вечно влюблённые. Вечноцветущие.  
  
Наш мир был воистину страшным местом.  
  
Мои ладони украшала цветущая слива. Изнутри меня сжирала тоска.   
  
  
_[Между страниц заложены истёртые временем билеты в кино и помятый маленький листок с аккуратно выведенной цитатой: «Если знаешь любовь — не знай за неё стыда»]._  
  


**04.05.19**

  
  
В ~~семнадцать~~ восемнадцать ты плачешь, срывая голос, раздираешь разрастающиеся по венам корни, кидаешься вещами в стены, кричишь, молишься, _зовёшь_. В двадцать у тебя искусанные костяшки, шрамы, хриплый голос и всхлипы, смешавшиеся с воем раненного зверя. Глаза в глаза с собой прежней. Так многое хочется забыть.  
  
Богини благословили меня на излечение от одной болезни, незамедлительно подарив следующую. Когда дороги расходятся, а запахи меняются, появляется шанс. Нежные васильки на моих запястьях засохли под влиянием времени, расстояния и моих разложившихся в обречённом смирении чувств. Так бывает. Время действительно лечит. Не всех, но _особенных_. Тех, кто умеет хорошо себя в чём-то убеждать и врать (что не нужно, что не любишь, что _всё хорошо_ ).  
  
Но счастливей я себя отчего-то не чувствовала.

***

  
  
_[Последующие несколько страниц содержат в себе неаккуратные зарисовки разных цветков, сведения по уходу за ними и периоды их цветения. Таблицей приведены их значения. Текстовыделителем помечено:_  
Гортензия — холодность, безразличие, бессердечность.  
~~Василёк — изящество.~~  
Бархатцы — отчаяние].


	3. 08.05—18.06.19

**08.05.19**

_[В начале страницы заложен чек из продуктового (хлеб, сосиски, пять бутылок пива, йогурт) и прикреплён стикер с пометкой «Хватит тратить деньги!»]._

Каждый раз, когда я моюсь, то иронизирую, что стою под огромной лейкой. Это остаётся забавным до момента, пока вода не начинает впитываться в кожу, а зуд — сжирать спину. Мне становится любопытно, и двадцать долгих минут я кручусь у маленького зеркала. Новая метка напоминает повсеместный сорняк, название которого я даже не держу в голове. Да и узнавать, если честно, не хочется. Не сейчас. Когда я встречаюсь взглядом со своим отражением, мне отчего-то становится плохо: голова кружится, а желчь подбирается к горлу. Вдруг стало необходимым закрыть глаза.

Большие ярко-зелёные листья укрывают собой рёбра. Красные цветки, больше похожие на колоски, раскинулись по лопаткам. Выглядит величественно и гордо, но на сердце оседает тяжесть. Опять не свезло.

Не сегодня.

_[В конце страницы поломанным карандашом нацарапано «Амарант — безнадёжность»]._

  
  


**11.05.19**

Она кричит мне в лицо и бьёт по щекам.

Все мои сны похожи на искажённую явь. Так близко к правде и одновременно с этим — что-то совершенно невозможное. Если бы это были другие мы, если бы это была глупая аушка, в которой мы не такие молчаливые, не такие скрытные и не любящие молчать о важном. Всё было бы замечательно, если бы мы, наконец, _открылись_.

Я признаюсь в чувствах девушке без лица, от которой едва уловимо пахнет мятой. Я смотрю на это со стороны и позволяю себе улыбку _человеки, которая уже смирилась с собственным провалом_ . Лёгкая мягкая улыбка. Самая искренняя. _Горькая_. Уголки губ дрожат и ползут вниз.

Почему всё не может быть просто? Почему всё не может быть _так просто_?

Она кричит и бьёт меня по щекам. У неё моё лицо и влажные ладони. Я хочу отвернуться, притвориться, что ничего не вижу, не слышу, _я больше ничего не чувствую, пожалуйста, не зови меня_. Но этого всё ещё недостаточно.

Ветки сирени точат сгибы моих локтей. Теперь у меня в моде рубашки с длинными рукавами. Гортензия застревает между зубов и вяжет на языке. Я осушаю четыре стакана подряд, потому что за окном весна, и мои букеты хронических болезней расцветают на глазах. Это плохая и _горькая_ шутка, но мне слишком плохо, и я не отказываю себе в ней. Хоть в чём-то я себе не отказываю.

Кофе шипит и пенится, выливаясь из турки. Мне пора бы перестать писать сюда на ходу, прерваться и доделать дела, но ничего не могу с собой поделать.

Если я никуда не выберусь, то сойду с ума.

  
  


**22.05.19**

_[Почерк неровный и обрывистый]._

Мы улыбаемся, говорим о погоде и легко, непринуждённо смеёмся. Качаем головами, соглашаясь подруга с подругой. Вальяжно. Словно леди. Будто мы выбрались попить кофе в небольшом ресторанчике на краю вселенной с самым безумным видом из окна, который только смогли найти. Будто это не мы сейчас, подвыпившие, с заплетающимися языками, сидим в углу бара на мягких креслах и многозначительно переглядываемся. Я вдыхаю полной грудью, совсем того не скрывая, и придвигаюсь ближе: крышесносно пахнет мандаринами.

На моей собеседнице свободный блестящий топ. Чужие плечи покрывают шрамы и свежие болячки, где-то торчат засохшие корни. Запястья оплетают виноградные лозы. Красиво. Ей идёт. После юбилейного шота Жевьен просит меня закатать рукава, и я оказываюсь для этого достаточно пьяна. Мы делимся историями из жизни, которые хранили в себе годами. Под самый конец, когда любой последующий глоток спиртного может смело приравниваться к многочасовому уединению с унитазом, мы обмениваемся номерами, взаимно фолловимся в твиттере и постим совместную пьяную инстасторис (я забыла опустить рукава, Жевьен не накинула жакет — нам так сильно плевать). На выходе обнимаемся, как в последний раз. Садимся в разные такси.

Я вернулась домой через силу, но не потому, что вусмерть пьяна. А потому что не ждут. Возможно, я становлюсь слишком сентиментальна, когда выпиваю, но куда уж деваться. Иногда…

  
  


**23.05.19**

Надо меньше пить.

  
  


**29.05.19**

Во сне ко мне приходили толпами незнакомцы и незнакомки, прося о милости. В чём же заключалась эта их так называемая «милость» узнать мне так и не довелось. В реальность меня вернуло рывком, будто столкнули с кровати в воду. Оказалась на дне, но всё ещё дышу. Немыслимо.

Жизнь идёт по наклонной. Проблемы дышат в шею, кусают за загривок, берут под руки и выводят меня на прогулки. Осознание плещется где-то на фоне, щёлкает по носу, ласково дует на горящие огнём веки и заправляет за ухо попадающие в глаза волосы. Это какое-то безумие.

  
  


**01.06.19**

В какой-то момент я просыпаюсь и иду к входной двери только для того, чтобы послушать, как ругаются мои соседи. Босая стою на холодной плитке. Прижимаюсь плечом к железной двери. Бесстыдно подсматриваю в глазок сквозь искажённую призму, пытаясь разглядеть, кто конкретно решил покричать в предбаннике. Не то чтобы я знала своих соседей в лицо — банальное желание увидеть их очертания. Иногда я забываю, что в мире ещё существуют люди и удивляюсь, когда кто-то подаёт явные признаки жизни. Это, знаете ли, сбивает с толку.

Вернувшись в кровать, я ещё долго смотрю в потолок, но на самом деле в себя. Меня мутит, глаза горят и хочется плакать. Я не сдерживаюсь и позволяю себе — совсем, кажется, обессилевший — уснуть на мокрой подушке. Меня ещё долго преследует запах железа, пока девушка из моих грёз смеётся и до боли сжимает мои запястья. Даже если я отпускаю кого-то, то меня не желают отпускать в ответ.

  
  


**18.06.19**

Хочется курить в кровати и покачивать головой в такт музыке; слушать инди-рок или славянский фольклор. Закрыть глаза и не видеть цветных пятен. Написать «если что-то произойдёт, то не стоит винить в этом кого-либо, кроме меня самой». Но я не напишу. Потому что винить, однозначно, стоит. Но я не буду называть имён, как и памятных мест или "проклятых" дат. Всегда есть страх, что кто-то узнает, сумеет сопоставить факты и посмеет заявить в лицо: «О, так ты, оказывается, цветёшь по *чьё-то-там-нейм*?». Но никто не узнает. А если и узнает, то, серьёзно, мне уже будет всё равно. И бровью не поведу. Мне давно пора было научиться говорить словами через рот, а не устраивать своей мимикой цирк, но есть вещи, стоящие выше моих сил.

Из-за ажурных занавесок тени на полу сплетаются между собой в причудливые фигуры. Я стараюсь проследить за их плавными линиями взглядом, но сдаюсь почти сразу, чувствуя нарастающее головокружение.

Я думаю о квартире знакомой, отделанной в стиле ампира — с обязательными полукруглыми сандриками над окнами, — и бабушкиной разваливающейся хрущёвке с причудливым окошком из санузла на кухню. О Скандинавских горах и древнеегипетских богах. О вымышленных городах и верхних границах государств. О пропитанной хаосом жизни.

И покоя искать не хочется. Никаких пристаней и тихих гаваней, никакого блаженного неведения. Только собственный беспорядок — и внешний и внутренний. Нет какого-то универсального лекарства против ускользающих и зыбких мыслей, кружащих в голове неделями, месяцами. Они сами исчезнут, истончатся, как истёртая долгой ноской ткань.

Я устала думать обо всём на свете. Устала пытаться всем чем-то помочь. Спасать тех, кто этого не хочет. Мне бы себя спасти для начала. Может, займусь этим в понедельник. Нет, никто не начинает дела в понедельник. Среда подойдёт.

Как же мне ужасно хочется спать.


	4. 22.06—20.08.19

**22.06.19**

Ты чувствуешь: что-то не так. Пальцы не слушаются и без всякого толку скользят по пузатой кружке — ты беспомощно наблюдаешь за этим, не в силах взять в руки свой свежесваренный кофе. Не в силах взять в руки  _ себя _ .

Ты прислоняешься к холодильнику спиной, сползаешь по нему и рассыпаешься разноцветными осколками на грязном полу. Через десятки долгих минут, в течение которых ты смотришь на своё дрожащее тело со стороны, воздуха начинает не хватать. Ты вдруг забываешь, каково это — постоянно дышать. Скребёшь пол, открываешь рот, но вдохнуть не получается. По подбородку стекает слюна, ты вжимаешься щекой в липкий прожженный линолеум и беззвучно плачешь.

  
  
  


**29.06.19**

У меня нет героев, героинь или что-то вроде. Никакого идолопоклонничества в моём доме. Со всем приходится справляться самостоятельно, и не всегда это получается хорошо. Горелые гренки, хлопья, насыпанные в миску с испортившимся молоком, просыпанный мимо турки молотый кофе, забытая сдача в магазине, привычное и необходимое лекарство, теперь выпускающееся по рецепту.

Субботнее утро безжалостно раздаёт подзатыльники самым ленивым. В какой-то момент — между лаем дворовых собак и шумом соседской дрели — я замечаю то, на что раньше не обращала внимания.

Принятие себя приходит с осознанием собственной беспомощности. 

***

Есть такие вещи, о которых редко говорят вслух: могут умалчивать из-за страха показаться глупыми или навязчивыми, страха быть непонятыми или отвергнутыми, из-за страха потерять смысл жизни и больше не найти. Боль оплетает изнутри липкими щупальцами, сжимает сердце и не отпускает, пока в голове холодными ветрами гуляет слабость и неверие — себе, семье, Богу.

Ты не оправдываешь чужих ожиданий. И это нормально, невозможно угодить сразу всем, но ты, уставши и отчаявшись, не оправдываешь ожиданий собственных. Подводишь кого-то из-за себя. Плюёшь на обещания, которых даже не давала. Это глупо. Это неправильно.

Вопросы в голове крутятся, а ответы не находятся. Мне нечего больше хотеть, но есть, чего желать: есть вещи, о которых никому не расскажешь, не вытрясешь из себя в пустоту, спрятавшись в шкафу и до боли зажмурив глаза. Я привыкла, повторяю себе, я просто привыкла.

Но сколько я уже так слоняюсь, неприкаянная, от всех и всего отказавшаяся, сама себя на это обрёкшая?

Я доедаю гренки, выливаю испорченное молоко, сдуваю со стола просыпанный кофе. Нужно отвлечься и полить амарант.

  
  
  


**05.07.19**

Бесконечно. Это бесконечный цикл перерождений, помноженный на страдания. Карма, сука такая, смеётся. И улыбается противно, с издёвкой. Когда заканчивается удача, ты винишь во всём проделки Судьбы. А вот ей уже не смешно. 

Разные, разные, разные. Проходят мимо, заглядывают в глаза, смеются вслед, оглаживают взглядом и неприятно щурятся, получая ответный кивок. Смешиваются запахи и начинает казаться, что они пропали вовсе. Сейчас бы нос засунуть в баночку с кофе, но приходится терпеть.

_ “Интересно, как вы там без меня” _ . 

Хочется на море. Есть жареные сосиски в тесте, купаться в жалящей тело воде и улыбаться мрачной синеве.

_ “Это море солёное, или ты просто расплакалась?” _

Никогда, ты знаешь, никогда такого не было, и вот опять. Я убираю в шкаф все платья и юбки, забрасываю на балкон туфли. Глаза слипаются, но я только что проснулась. Неописуемо хочется раствориться здесь, в этой душной комнате, не ощущать под веками тягучего жара, поглощающего изнутри. Хочется не проснуться.

  
  
  


**08.07.19**

Мне снится длинный выматывающий сон о мальчике с покорёженной душой и слабым телом. Васильки на балконе вянут и уступают место проросшим цветкам нарцисса. Рвутся ловцы снов — все и разом. Тает забытое на столе мороженое; вафельный стаканчик опасно кренится, и через края его и прорванное днище стекает на пол вязкий липкий пломбир. Я просыпаюсь от такого же липкого ощущения страха и не даю себе провалиться в дрёму, пока не наступает дождливое, но солнечное утро.

Шум с улицы накладывается друг на друга, и мне становится трудно дышать. Шипящее нечто, прорывающееся сквозь открытое окно, приветливо скалится и вылизывает мои ушные раковины. Я отмахиваюсь, словно от надоедливой мухи, но противное насекомое вымахало до размеров комнаты и вряд ли собирается подыхать ближайшую вечность.

Пыль скопилась толстым слоем и перекатывается по квартире, следуя за сквозняком. Я встаю с кровати и иду на кухню. Клубы шерсти щекочут стопы и поднимаются над полом, следуя за каждым моим шагом.

Запнувшись на ровном месте, я замечаю, что от коленей тянутся ярко-розовые корни, оплетающие щиколотки. 

Амарант пустил корни, а всё, что я чувствую — могильное смирение и лёгкий напускной ничего не значащий интерес — куда же я дела секатор.

  
  
  


**17.07.19**

Чай отчего-то горчит сильнее прежнего. Там, где находится солнечное сплетение, будто застрял металлический шар. Кожа шелушится и опадает вместе с засохшими корнями и подгнившими цветками. Почва оказалась неплодородной, смеюсь я, кто же мог подумать, что приживётся исключительно ебучий сорняк.

Осознание не ударило меня наковальней и не нахлынуло волной-убийцей, как обычно бывало, нет, совсем нет. Постепенно, будто выходящее из-за горизонта солнце, мир вокруг меня обрёл краски и запах свежескошенной травы. Плавно. Осторожно. Словно пугливый, но любопытный котёнок.

Там, где многие предпочли бы высказаться, я заткнусь и задышу, возможно, глубже обычного.

Гортензия больше не впивается в изгибы плеч, не досаждает постоянно кровоточащими дёснами и застрявшими в зубах лепестками. Бархатцы, прорастающие в волосах неаккуратным венком, нехотя вычёсываются, осыпаются шуршащей стружкой за шиворот, вызывая мурашки. Сирень, из-за которой чесались запястья и натирались локтевые сгибы, замирает под кожей, впитывается в неё, как вода в губку, оставляя после себя лишь бледнеющие на чуть смуглой коже шрамы, особо выделяющиеся под светом люминесцентных ламп. Есть во всём этом что-то ироничное, что-то, зудящее изнутри сортирной мухой, отвлекающее от повседневных дел, обращающее на себя внимание снова и снова.  _ Что-то _ , оставившее на изнеможенном теле пугающе разросшийся амарант. Он будто вобрал в себя все соцветия, стал единым с ними, олицетворяющим истинное положение вещей.

Боль разъедает суставы в особо дождливые дни, и желание быть испитой досуха в кое-то веке не встречает сопротивления. Если в один из дней я не смогу выйти из квартиры, потому что корни пробили пол, то так тому и быть.

  
  
  


**22.07.19**

В понедельник я просыпаюсь из-за будильника и ненавязчивого — с высоким приоритетом — напоминания «начни верить в лучшее». И просьбой: встретиться.

  
  
  


**30.07.19**

Иногда нужно уметь переступить через тот небольшой порожек в собственной голове, разделяющий страх и неловкость с агрессивной решимостью. Или просто с агрессией. Это уже зависит от ситуации.

У Жевьен длинные, чуть кривоватые пальцы и нездоровый цвет кожи. У неё не улыбка даже — нервное дрожание уголков губ. Глаза впали, заострились скулы. За пару недель она превратилась в бледную тень себя.

Я отвечаю на её прямой взгляд своим, отставляя в сторону бокал. Солнечные лучи падают на её спину и скользят по пушистым — вьющимся и ещё влажным после душа — зелёным волосам.

Красиво. Я засматриваюсь, вынужденно щурясь — слишком ярко и слишком чарующе. Всё это —  _ слишком _ .

Когда Жевьен дотрагивается до моей руки — перехватывает дыхание; когда с силой сжимает моё плечо — по телу проходит импульс; когда аккуратно ведёт ладонями вверх по шее и оглаживает большими пальцами скулы — мне панически хочется стиснуть зубы и закрыть глаза. Потому что неловко. Потому что близко. Я не двигаюсь.

— Ты пахнешь корицей и миндальным печеньем.

Когда всё, что я вижу — серые глаза напротив, в голове что-то щёлкает. В груди, всё натянутое до предела, обрывается.

У цитрусов специфичный аромат, оседающий кислинкой на языке.

  
  
  


**15.08.19**

_«Запись на пт в 16:15, взять дневник настроения»._

Засидевшись над старыми записями, я не заметила, как взошло солнце. Яркий свет слепит, и в глазах моих пляшут цветные пятна. Наступил новый день. Внутренний голос велит одеваться и делать дела, но сил хватает только на то, чтобы дойти до туалета по нужде и до ванной, чтобы умыть ледяной водой горящее лицо.

С силой надавливаю на закрытые веки, стараясь справиться с головокружением. Устало выдыхаю. Щурюсь, стараясь разглядеть себя в зеркале. Не выходит. Меня мутит от голода и недосыпа. Может, и из-за выпитого натощак вина. Глупо бы было винить во всём только вино.

Сильные мира сего сражаются словами и важными бумагами. Я не сражаюсь — потому что не сильная. Потому что могу только и делать, что агрессивно вздыхать. Или писать оскорбительные статьи. Или сжимать кулаки. Отворачиваться от проблем. Или и то и другое одновременно. Зовите меня Гай Юлия Цезария, пожалуйста. 

Я слышу шорохи из спальни и тихий стон. Жевьен, не знающая меры в алкоголе, наконец проснулась. Я проскальзываю в комнату сквозь приоткрытую дверь, и застываю у порога, боясь нарушить чужой покой. К глазам скатываются капли воды — я вытираю тыльной стороной ладони брови и лоб. Когда-нибудь я научусь пользоваться полотенцами по назначению и перестану подпирать ими щели, но не сегодня. Не в это бесконечное сегодня.

— Утра. Хочешь, я научу тебя варить кофе на молоке?

— Ненавижу чёртов кофе, — хрипит она. И: — Лучше принеси попить.

— Стакан и таблетки на тумбочке, зайка, не облейся. 

Я наблюдаю, как Жевьен жадно пьёт и всё-таки — говорила же — обливается. Мочит пижаму, которую я ей подарила. Недовольно хмурится. Кидает на меня задумчивый взгляд и снимает неприятно липнущий к коже шёлковый топ. Ткань соскальзывает с кровати в — спасибо, что пустой — таз. Она улыбается, поворачивает в мою сторону опухшее лицо. Зябко ведёт плечами.

— Ты опять не спала, да?

Я не отвечаю. Мысленно прикидываю, сколько осталось яиц и муки. Открою сливовое варенье, достану сгущёнки. Напеку нам вкусных блинов.

— Иди сюда, а.

Жевьен улыбается. Я отодвигаю в сторону таз и сажусь рядом. Тянусь к открытой шее; даю себе минуту, чтобы прочувствовать биение чужой жизни. Оглаживаю линию челюсти, заправляю за ухо прядь волос. Вдыхаю полной грудью и улыбаюсь в ответ.

На подоконнике лежит забытый грязный секатор. В морозилке дожидается своего часа клубничное мороженое. Зреет под окнами облепиха.

Я даю себе поверить в это бесконечное счастливое «сегодня».


End file.
